Yuriko Mifune
is the president of the ESP Research Club in Kotoura-san. Her mother was a clairvoyant who would often assist in police investigations. However, she was accused of being a fake and hung herself, bringing shame to her family and horrifying Yuriko who believed in her. Appearance Yuriko is a young teen girl with long, periwinkle blue hair and wears a red headband. Like many of the other characters, Yuriko has rosy cheeks. Yuriko is usually seen wearing her high school's uniform, which consists of a long sleeved polo with a blue stripe at the collar. It also consists of a blue skirt. However, she has been seen to change her attire outside of school. Yuriko is also notably bustier than her fellow female club members. Causing occasional envy from Haruka. Personality At first, she was shown as a person who wants to use Haruka in order to prove she had psychic abilities. Later, it was shown that deep down, she has a caring side and was angered at the fact that Haruka was being bullied by Hiyori, blaming herself for the one who persuaded Haruka to do fortune-telling and apologized to her. She is also a very lively person and a bit bossy, often shown when she does not hesitate to drag other people to the club room in order to try and persuade them to join, to the point that she locks the door to prevent Yoshihisa and Haruka from escaping the club room when they entered there for the first time. She tends to be outgoing and confident, contrasting to Haruka's timid personality. History Yuriko's mother also had ESP, and was pressured for her ability much like Haruka was at a young age. She ended up committing suicide due to disbelief of her abilities and Yuriko was severely bullied. At this young age, Yuriko met her later discovered childhood friend Daichi Muroto, who would protect her from bullies and let her borrow things, sometimes leading her to cry from his sudden kindness. Growing up, Yuriko grew into an independent woman whos ideas are difficult to change. Due to her determination of proving Haruka had ESP to avenge her mothers cause of suicide, she begins to use Haruka to her advantage for this. Plot In the beginning, she used Haruka for her own ends by having her read people's minds. This ended badly for her, and she felt somewhat guilty. She then took on the role of typical senpai, pushing Haruka closer to Manabe and looking out for her in general. All the while though, she let her past slip to Haruka her thoughts. She helped in the attempt to take down the criminal, but after Muroto injured, she stayed by his side. Her goal in this was to use Haruka's ESP to find the criminal. But after it all went wrong, she saw the error in her ways and felt absolutely horrible. In the end, she changed mission of her ESP club to celebrating ESP as opposed to proving it. Relationships Daichi Muroto Mifune finds a way to put up with Daichi's words even as a childhood friend. It is seen that she has feelings for him, who was one of the few people that actually believed in Yuriko's mother, that she was no liar because she was able to read minds and helped the police arrest criminals and such. Unfortunately, he only considers her as a childhood friend. Haruka Kotoura In the begining of the series, it is shown that Mifune's goal was to use Haruka, and later to avenge her mother. She acts kindly to Haruka, sometimes even acting like a mother towards her. Her goal of using Haruka then gets erased by Mifune's kindness and compassion towards Haruka, and when Mifune does try using Haruka to her advantage, her childhood friend Daichi gets hurt instead. In the final episode of the series, Mifune finally confessed her true intensions to Haruka even though Haruka already knew of her actual motives. She still cares for Haruka greatly and continues to act as a mother towards her. Yoshihisa Manabe Mifune is annoyed that Manabe is a pervert, as per usual with most of the girls in the series, but it is shown that she does truly care about Manabe, more for Haruka's sake. Her care for Haruka effects her care for Manabe a lot in the series, but she does truly care for Manabe individualy. Hiyori Moritani Although Mifune and Moritani have not interracted much throughout the series, by the end of the series, Mifune does show signs of compassion towards her by helping Kotoura and Manabe find a criminal to release Moritani from prison. Mifune's Mother Mifune loved her mother very much, and showed much interest in her ESP work as a clairvoyant. This is why Mifune took so much interest in Kotoura when they first met. When her mother died when Mifune was only a child, she was majorly effected and got bullied after kids started calling her mother a liar. When she is shown in one of the last episodes, it is shown that she wants to avenge her mothers death by using Kotoura to her advantage, and prove her mother was not a fraud. Gallery Yuriko mifune(character-detail).jpg|Mifune's concept art photo-3.jpg|Mifune introducing a nervous Kotoura to the ESP society club room 183054-kotoura-san-fortune-teller.jpg|Mifune assisting Kotoura give fortunes in the school hallway ESP_Club.jpg|Photo at the end of the opening showing the ESP society members. (left to right) Moritani, Mifune, Daichi, Kotoura, and Manabe yuriko_x_daichi_koutoura_san_by_iceycheerteer-d5vqh4g.png|Young Mifune crying after her childhood friend Daichi gives her a book Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Students